


Adoration

by transmankeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief mention of Sendak, Keith doesn’t know how to swim, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, SO, This is slow burn and the first chapter, This may get nsfw?, Trans!Keith, barely anyone in this is cisgendered and straight, im not sorry, only has brief mentions of a few characters, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmankeith/pseuds/transmankeith
Summary: Hey so I’m incredibly sorry for the crappy formatting. I’m writing on mobile.





	1. Chapter 1

Numb. He felt numb and nervous. They saved Earth. They did it! They did it but Keith felt numb, like he’d ruined something. The sinking feeling in his gut was progressively becoming a problem. It was persistent and it hit hard. Was he having an anxiety attack? No...that couldn’t be it. Thoughts rushed through the Half-Galran’s mind. Why did he feel that way, you ask? 

He knows exactly why. Because he ruined any chance he had with Lance while they were on their way to their home planet. He snapped. He got defensive when he shouldn’t have. Lance obviously had feelings for Allura but ever since that small little issue between Lotor and her, Lance had become closer to Keith. He had started coming to Keith about his problems, talking about how love ‘absolutely sucked’. Who was Keith to tell him he was wrong? Love did suck. Unrequited love sucked more. So Keith told him that. He said that unrequited love hurt a lot more then any form of normal love could. Lance didn’t take that well. The Galran noticed the demeanour change immediately. Of course he’d noticed. Lance and Shiro were the only people he invested the most time into paying attention to. No one else noticed and Keith didn’t feel like it was his place to speak up about it. It made Lance seem bitter and tired. Exhausted. Made him tense. It showed. But that was two years ago and Lance had only gotten worse. 

After they had defeated Sendak, Keith had decided it would be a good idea to talk to Lance. Apologize for the snarky comments and rude behaviour. He didn’t mean it. That’s where the nervous part kicks in. Keith was standing outside of Lance’s room in the Medical bay part of the Garrison. Should he knock? Would Lance even be there? Pidge had said that Keith was snappy to the entire team when he had taken back leadership of the Black Lion. He didn’t feel the need to apologize to anyone but Lance. But he did anyway. He’d already apologized to the rest of the team. Keith knocked, hearing his heart in his ears. Breathe. In, out, in, out. The door opened. 

“Uh...” Real smart, idiot. He stood there silently, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. The Cuban just stared, blue eyes filled with an emotion he couldn’t quite understand. “Hi...?” The ravenette stuttered out, feeling frozen. “Hi. What?” Lance said, tone sharp. Keith shrunk, closing in on himself. “I just...wanted to say that I was uh...that I was sorry. I had no reason to treat you like that and...you’ve seemed upset for a while and I was wondering if you wanted to talk.” He spat out, words rushed as he felt out of breath by the end of it. Lance narrowed his eyes, letting out a hesitant sigh before letting his gaze soften. “Okay. Come in.” He’d opened the door to let Keith in. He was going to let Keith in. The purple eyed male felt his heart race pick up. This was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I’m incredibly sorry for the crappy formatting. I’m writing on mobile.

Keith stared, standing there with a shocked expression on his face. “What?” He asked, voice squeaky and high pitched. Lance wasn’t having any of it. “Either come inside or leave.” He huffed out, crossing his arms infront of his chest. “Oh...I uh...I...okay.” The Half-Galran stumbled over his words, carefully walking inside. The door shut behind him. No escape. “What’d you wanna day again?” The blue eyed male muttered, looking at Keith expectantly.

”Oh! Oh right uh...” The purple eyed boy froze in place, tense. “Okay so...I just...I just wanted to say that I’m super sorry and that I didn’t mean to be so snarky and mean and...downright terrible towards you? You...you uh...don’t have to forgive me at all. Especially since we’re back on Earth and we are probably going to go our separate ways eventually but...” Lance cut him off. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” The Cuban said curtly. Keith could feel his heart hammering away in his chest. “I...I also wanted to...to maybe...go to...to a beach or something? Everyone, except the Alteans cause how would they know, told me you were and still are a really good swimmer and...and I’ve never...never swam before? Well I have I’m just...not good at it at all..?”

It was Lance’s turn to be stunned. “You’ve never..? Okay, Keith, what the quiznak.” He raised his arms dramatically. “Well why not!?” The Cuban boy could feel his voice raising.

How could Keith tell him that he has some...some pretty faded scars from his double incision surgery but he just hasn’t wanted to swim with them there..? How could he tell Lance that? “I just haven’t wanted to. It didn’t seem fun.” He said instead, arms crossing over his chest defensively. Lance didn’t believe it for a second. “Keith. Tell me..!” He had this...stern edge to his voice. It made Keith feel like melting. “Don’t worry about it. If you wanna go, you know where to find me and I’m sorry about being a jerk the entire time we were heading back.” With that, the ravenette rushed out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

What did he just do? Keith walked down the hallways of the Garrison, butterflies in his stomach kicking up a notch. Who could he talk to about this!? Pidge would definitely tease him and...and Shiro might just sigh. Allura, Romelle, and Coran wouldn’t be much help at all. Hunk. He could talk to Hunk. Where would he even be!? What did he just do. “What did I just do!? I...I just asked my longtime crush to go swimming and...and I don’t even. I can’t swim!” The violet-eyed male hissed to himself. “I’m so stupid oh my god. How am I going to explain the scars..? Are they even still there!?” Keith groaned, running a hand through his hair and setting a hand down in the middle of his chest. “Fuck.” 

He quickly walked to Hunk’s room in the medical bay, knocking softly before barging in. “Hunk?” Shit. The yellow paladin wasn’t there. Kitchen. Keith basically sprinted down to the kitchen, looking around. He wasn’t there either. Where could he be..? Living area? Keith ran down to the living area, giving a sigh of relief at spotting the yellow paladin, sitting on the couch. “Hunk!” He winced. “I need to talk to you for a second.” The ravenette said, much quieter. He walked over to the couch, stepping over the back and sitting beside the other boy. 

”Hey man...Uh...I really appreciate you coming to talk to me earlier.” The brown-eyes boy said softly, glancing at Keith. “What do you need, dude?” Hunk threw the other male a kind smile. “I asked Lance to come swimming with me after I apologized to him and he may say yes and if he does, I don’t know how to swim and I have a little bit of scar tissue from when I Uh..from when I got my double incision.” Keith mumbled, shifting in his spot.

”That’s...a lot to take in.” Hunk out a thoughtful hum. “You could always tell him that you don’t want to be the one swimming but that may come off as weird, huh? You could always tell him you want to do something else. Pretty sure that Pidge still has that gaming console. Lance loved that thing when they got it at the space mall.”

”Hunk you are a genius!”


End file.
